Too Much
by XTaiyoX
Summary: Hinata has been bullied to the point she wants to end her life until someone out of this world or under this world decides to do something about it. Kinda like a black butler and blue exorcist thing going on
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

On a rainy day, down by a river side sat a girl with purple hair, white pupil less eyes, and a world of problems. This girl has been broken to pieces verbally and physically. She's on the edge of her last resort, suicide," I can't take anymore! everything would be better if I was dead", she cried out," No more being tortured at school, no more being beaten at home, and no more of this living hell I've been going through for years now", she took a deep breathe," I'm ready", she got a big rock, knocked herself out, and fell into the water.

"Are you sure about that", the girl's eyes sprung open to the sound of the voice. She looked to see where the voice was coming from, all she found was, herself in a dark void without any clothes on," Answer me girl", the voice shouted," Are you sure you want to kill yourself", she nodded," You're such a fool", a boy with raven black hair and black soul less eyes appeared in front of her," If I were you I would want to get revenge before I die. Make those who caused you pain suffer a thousand times worst", the boy smirked.

"That's wrong", the girl protested," I could never do something like that."

The boy frowned," Even though they already did", he argued, the girl was at a loss for words," The blonde idiot lost both when he was three. You lost your parents and sister five years ago, when you where in second year of middle school. The idiot began to think,' There someone who can relate to me', he was going to help you but saw all the other kids helping you. He remembered back to when he was a kid, no one helped him, the other kids laughed at him and called him a mama's and daddy's boy when ever he cried about it,' Why isn't anyone laughing at her', the idiot thought in anger. so he let out all of his pent up anger on you", the boy explained.

The girl couldn't believe what she was hearing," Is that true", the boy nodded," All those things he said to me. but how do you know?"

The boy moved closer to the girl," I know everything that happens in this world and you just so happened to catch my attention. Would you like me to tell you about the other four who started all this?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want anything more", she pleaded.

The boy smirked at the display in front of him," I will, under one condition. You have to be willing to kill everyone of the people I have mention", the girl was stunned," Don't worry, you won't get caught if that's what you're thinking about, cause no one will ever suspect you of doing anything, do you understand."

"That's not what I'm worried about! I can't kill anyone", the girl yelled.

" I wouldn't hesitate if I were you. I have this zero-tolerance thing about so if you piss me off you have just signed your death warrant. I see from your nice nature personality that your not going to do anything until your pushed over the edge, like a few hours ago."

"That's right I was trying to kill myself earlier", a tear slid from the girl's cheek," I just need someone who understands me."

"I will be the one then and don't forget my deal", the boy suddenly leans in and kiss the girl," See you at school."

"Hinata Hyuuga, get your lazy ass up and get out of my house", a man yelled from down stairs," You have school today remember or are too stupid to remember."

The girl named Hinata shot up from her bed," Sorry Neji, I forgot to set my alarm clock", she responded.

"I don't want an excuse, I want you out!"

Hinata rushed to the shower, got her school uniform, and ran out the door. Unknown to her that a shadow was following after,' How did I get back Uncle's house', she thought. She thought back to the kiss with the boy,' Or was it all a dream.'

Coming up behind her was a girl with long blonde hair tied into a pony tail and pupil less blue eyes," Hey Hyuuge ass wait up", the blonde girl was now walking along side Hinata," What'cha thinking about? food no doubt", the girl continued with her barge of insults until they got to the front gate of the school," Nice talking with ya Hyuuge ass, see ya in class", the blonde went ahead to catch up with her friends.

'Must be nice to have friends", Hinata thought,' Back to another day of abuse', she then walked sadly into the school.

The bell signaling that homeroom was about to begin rung throughout the room, the room was buzzing with conversation until the gray haired teacher, wearing a mask, walked in with someone behind him," Listen up class we have a new student joining us today. Tell everyone your name", the teacher said.

"It Sasuke", the said with a cold indifference.

"Isn't there something else you want to add to your sentence", the teacher asked. Sasuke shrugged," Aw come on don't be shy" he encouraged.

"Why are you wearing a mask? Are you sick or is it something more personal?"

"Well if you were done you should have said so sooner", the teacher said changing the subject.

"Kakashi you sellout", a blonde idiot yelled from the back of the room.

"Anyway as you see your homeroom teacher is a also a science teacher and we sit two to a seat, find someone who is sitting by themselves. That will then be your seat for the remainder of the year", Kakashi took an orange book with a man on the cover chasing a woman and began to read.

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and walked to the back to where Hinata was," Can I sit with you?"

"Hey buddy you might not want to see next to loveless there", the blonde idiot interrupted.

"Might not be able to even sit at the table with her butt taking up all the space", the blonde girl from this morning put in, from the next desk over," Why not come sit next to me handsome", she winked.

"Only if she says no to me", Sasuke pointed to Hinata," So can I sit with you", she nodded," Sorry but I usually get my first choice", he then sat down and let out a fake gasp," Well look at this, I can sit at the table", he turned back to Hinata," How has your morning been so far?"

"The same as usual", she meekly answered.

Sasuke put his arms around Hinata's shoulders and whispered into her ear," That could all change you know."

The blonde girl was getting annoyed by the minute, watching Sasuke be all over Hinata like that,' That should be me', she thought," Naruto come sit over here."

The blonde idiot got up to got sit next to the blonde girl," What is it Ino", he asked knowing that he was going to have a headache before any other class began.

"I'm freaking mad! I always get picked over Hyuuge ass over there. Am I not pretty, have I gained weight? I have guys like that around my finger in minutes. This just pisses me off I have to tell Sakura this" whispered to Naruto. Naruto was about to speak but Ino quickly turned, to get her purse, and her hair smacked him in the face," Where is my phone, my purse is a jungle, damn Waldo would be easier to find really."

"Ino It's in your pocket remember", Naruto said rubbing his face," You stop putting it in your purse because you kept getting mad, since you couldn't keep up with it in there", he explained," Besides no one would ever pick her over you. You know why because no one will ever love her."

" You're right I don't know what I was thinking", Ino laughed off," But to be safe I better tell Sakura Just in case", she got her phone out and pressed to the keys at lightning speed," I know that Sakura can get Sasuke to reconsider the choice he made."

Sasuke and Hinata were talking about there schedule," I got every other class with you", Sasuke said," First art, Third band, Fifth math, and Seventh PE."

"Those are all the class I have with my tormentors isn't it", Hinata questioned," wait I don't have PE with them."

"You've only known me for a short time and you already get me and I know that. This is just me wanting to see you run... it's like fan service", Sasuke heard the last part of Ino's sentence,' Hmm so I'm going to meet the third one already. By the end of the day I might just be a little a head in this plan', the bell rung," Well class is starting let's going", Hinata nodded and they got up to go to art.

"So there is a hot guy all over Hyuuga", a pinked haired girl with light green eyes asked. Ino shook her head up and down as fast as she could," What does he look like", Ino pointed to the door of the art room when Sasuke and Hinata walked in," Wow, I might have to take him myself", she said with wide eyes.

"But you already have Naruto", Ino protested. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders," You are cruel", she smiled," Then let's see who can get him first."

"You're on and by the text you left me it seems you already made a bad first impression. Hold on a second", Sakura pulled her phone out and sent a quick message to Naruto," Now nothing will be holding me back."

"Our art teacher is out on maternity leave so this has been a study hall sort of class for the past few months. I'm working on this painting that has what my heart most desires", Hinata was telling Sasuke about her painting," I've been working on it for two months now all I have to do is put a few finishing touches on it."

"So you made a picture of me", he joked. Hinata turned tomato red," I'm just joking,I can't wait to see it. What kind of finishing touches are left", Sasuke asked.

"Backgrounds stuff like that", she came up to a covered canvas," I every time I look at it I feel like I use... to."

The picture was of her family smiling and hugging each other. It was now ruined with writing all over it,' They killed themselves to get away from you', was the same thing written over and over again. Tears ran down Hinata's face," Who did this", Sasuke asked softly, nobody said anything. He turned to the class, his eyes were blood red," I said who did this", he said again but with a some what of a demonic voice. A scared student spoke up and said that it might be Naruto he would be the one that would do something like that.

Sasuke's eyes went back to there soul less black color, showing that he calmed down," Did you see that! his eyes turned red", Ino whispered to Sakura.

"That was just your imagination people's eyes can do that", she responded," I've never seen anyone get mad like that. I guess it's a good thing that I broke up with Naruto or I would be blame for association", They were watching Sasuke wipe Hinata's tears away," They sure are close for someone who only met today. I wonder if they might be childhood friends?"

"They didn't seem like", Ino answered," If anything it looked like Hinata was surprised", The rest of class was spent in silence until the bell rung.

Sasuke's next class was with Naruto in health. Naruto was in a horrible mood, everyone was in there sit waiting for their teacher," Is our teacher always late", Sasuke asked a random student in front of him. The student answered back not always, he might be in a meeting," Thanks for explaining."

Naruto noticed that Sasuke was in his class, he got up and sat in the empty seat next to him," Hey remember me", he was ignored," Sasuke", he began to wave his hand front of him and was still ignored," Hey is something wrong? Hello?"

Sasuke knocked his hand out of his face," Can you stop, loser?"

Naruto stood up from his chair," What did you call me?"

Sasuke was still in his seat," I called you a loser, a complete fucking idiot who is a total failure with no good qualities, a guy who is full of himself, thinks he's hotter than the freaking sun, has an ego bigger than the sun. Did you get all that?".

"What right do you have to say that to me, this is your first day here. You don't know me-"

He was cut off by Sasuke," Are really going to give me the ,'You don't know me', speech", he said sounding annoyed," I know more about then you think. Back off before you piss me off! Got it", he sternly finished. Naruto had enough and tried to punch Sasuke, he catches Naruto's punch," Don't you understand that you are a weak failure. If it weren't for the fact that some told me not to, I'd kick your ass."

Just then the teacher came, having everyone stop what they were doing," Sorry I'm late, my meeting ran a little late", he walked up to the board to start the lesson. All throughout the lesson Naruto was staring daggers a Sasuke and Sasuke ignored him which made Naruto even more angry.

Today has been hell for Hinata her painting ruined, her clarinet was smashed to pieces by a boy with light dark skin who has a dog follow her around, at lunch people kept spilling their lunch on her, and was at her breaking point again. She was walking home from school,"Sasuke is revenge really the answer?"

"That depends how do you want your revenge to be like?"

"I want it as cold as their bodies are going to be", her face was void of any feeling when she said that.

Sasuke relished in the fact that he didn't have to do anything to influence her answer,' those fools at school just dug their graves', he smirked," That's what I like to hear", he snapped his fingers then they were back where they first met," This is where we will started. Do you Hinata wish to be rid of all who cause problems for you", she nodded," In accordance once you have completed or come to terms with our agreement, you have to come to the other world with me", he finished.

Hinata was slightly confused," Other world? what do you mean? What are you?"

"I'm the devil."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Floating around in the black void,Hinata was taken back by what Sasuke told her," You're the devil."

Sasuke simply smirked," That's what I said, is that going to be a problem", Hinata shook her head," Good, now back to the deal", he held out his hand," If you take my hand you accept it and vow to kill those who have wronged you."

"Yes", she took his hand," And I won't quit until the end", she firmly stated.

"That's what I like to hear, also until further notice you will be staying with me", Sasuke pulled her close to him and kissed her," I took apart of your soul so that if anyone gets to you, when I'm not around, you won't cry. You'll be like a rock nothing will get to you. Who do you want to kill first?"

Hinata took a deep breath," Naruto. I don't want to kill anyone yet, I want to humiliate him and everyone. After that I'll get them all together, that's when we'll strike."

"Interesting but let's do something a little worst. When there at there weakest moment, save them, become there friend. The look on there face when the one person they trust turns on them", he chuckles slightly," It's priceless, absolutely priceless. I should know, I've done it more than a few times myself and it never gets old. Now that we will be working together let me tell you about the pink haired slut."

"You mean Sakura", Hinata asked.

"I liked my name better. Let us begin : The pink haired slut, she use to be one of your best friends she would look out for you and you look out for her,' Best friend forever', she would always say. Nothing could come in between you two, nothing could separate you from her, and everything was going so perfect until the last year of middle school. One day Sakura was walking around the corner of the hallway, she had planned to confess to the person she liked since she first saw him the year before last. You had encourage her to do it at the end of the day. She had all the confidence in the world, she turned the corner and what she saw devastated her, The boy she liked and you were kissing,' Hinata, you slut, I'll never forgive you', she yelled, from then on out she vowed to never trust you again as she ran off. No matter how many times you tried to explain she never listened to you. She spread around rumor about you being a slut out of spite, even though she did that she always felt a hole in her heart, which she filled boys", he finished.

"All she had do was listen to me. He called me out there and suddenly kissed", this time around it looked like Hinata couldn't careless about the news she received,"It's all her fault anyway. How do we get Naruto?"

"You leave that up to me for now. I have the perfect idea, that I haven't used in many years", he commented.

Two weeks later, Naruto was walking through the hallway of the school. He kept hearing giggles and whispers as he walked to class,' What's going on', he wondered. He came across a friend of his, who had big eyebrows and a bowl cut," Lee, do you know what everyone's talking about", Lee couldn't look at him and walk away," Where you going? Hey! What's going on, this has been happening for a couple of days now and I'm furious", he yelled. Naruto heard some of the whispers being said by some of the students,' Another lover's spat I see', one said. 'From the looks of it, it's one sided' another said,' He's so gay', the last word resounded throughout Naruto's mind,"Gay? I'm not gay", he yelled out to no one in general.

"Isn't that what they always say", Sasuke said from a distance with Hinata by his side," Why not tell everyone? It would be easier right, can't stay in the closet forever."

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and grabbed him by his collar," Did you start this", he asked furiously.

A small crowd formed around them," What use would I have for starting something like", Sasuke said in a cold mono-toned voice," Don't take your sexual frustrations out on me, let go", Naruto threw him back against the locker and walked away. The crowd around them went off spreading rumors,' I bet the only reason he didn't do anything to Sasuke is because likes him', a group of people laughed,' Gross he likes to take it up the butt', someone else said. Once the crowd was gone, Sasuke put his arms around Hinata," I would say this going perfectly."

"I know but why don't we do something that kills two birds with one stone", Hinata put in.

"What do you have in mind", Sasuke questioned. He not got up on her toes and whispered it into his ear," Are you sure you want me to that? I'm not at all interested in her."

"It's all right, she thinks she can have you, then let her have you but it will have to come with a risk, of like it getting on the internet", she evilly smiled," Let's show her real colors to everyone."

"Getting more evil by the day", Sasuke held up her chin and gave her kiss," If I have to kiss her, I want your kiss to think of."

Later that day at Lunch time, Ino and Sakura were walking to there lockers to get their lunches," Did you hear about Naruto being gay, you think you know a person them Bam! One big slap to the face", Ino commented.

"Yeah, he probably turned when I broke up with him", Sakura said, a little proud of herself.

"Get over yourself! He might have turned gay because you were too manly for him", Ino explained," He might have broke up with you sooner to find someone with a penis. Who knows how many time you might have don't it before We'll never know cause they have came out yet. You're like one of those guys that make girls go les."

Sakura silently laughing," Shut up, Ino", Sakura opened her locker and a letter fell out," What's this", she asked.

"It's looks like a letter", Ino answered.

"Thanks captain obvious," Sakura retorted. She picked up the letter and was surprised to see Sasuke's name on it," Oh my god, it's from Sasuke", she squealed. She ripped open the letter and read it out loud,' Will you meet after school today, on the roof', she held the letter to her chest," Of course I will, Sasuke."

'I guess you win...for now', Ino thought," Let's go to Lunch now. Are we going to seat next to Naruto, he will bring us down in the social ladder. There are a lot of homophobes in this town y'know. I have no problem with it but it took a long time to get this far, I don't want to go down with him."

"You're right Let's eat outside", Sakura concluded," Let me text everyone else at the table to come outside, but not to tell Naruto", she took out her phone and her fingers raced over the keys," All done!"

In the Lunchroom, Sasuke and Hinata were watching as all the people sitting around Naruto made up excuses and left," Look, they left him", Hinata said," How sad", she giggled.

"Indeed", Sasuke a little depressingly.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Are you sick?"

"Very, the though of seeing that pink haired bimbo makes me sick. I don't like the smell coming from her", Hinata looked kind of confused," Demons and devils have even stronger senses then any animal on earth. Perfume is like the world's nastiest smell and she must have poured a bucket of the stuff on her or bathe in it. I don't even know but it makes me want to gag. And knowing I have to go even closer than I usually have to- I better just bring a bucket with me", Hinata looked sad because this is what she suggested," Don't look so down, if it were for you I would do anything."

"That make me happy. How long do you think it will take before Naruto cracks?"

"For someone who's ego is that big, I'd say about one more day to a few hours tops", Sasuke concluded," I'll keep a close eye on him."

The bell tolled throughout the school, signaling that school had ended," Ino it's almost time, should I be on time, be early, or be fashionable late", Sakura debated. Before Ino had time to answer Sakura did," I might just do all three! First I go sit on the stairs then when I hear him coming go on the roof and hide, making him wait a little then come out. It perfect, I'll text you the details later", she said running out the door.

"Glad I could help", Ino yelled.

Sakura's plan went almost exactly as planned, until the last part," Sakura could you come out? It makes it harder to talk to you without seeing your pretty face", Sasuke said. Sakura came out from her hiding spot with red stained face from Sasuke's previous comment," That's much better. I know I've been in school for only two weeks but I have really taken a liking to you. Will you be... my girlfriend", he played being shy. Sakura passed out from sheer excitement," It looks like I over did it. What you think Hinata?"

Hinata came from over by the door," Just a bit I would say", Hinata walked over to Sakura," This is the first time I've seen her like this she might end up falling for you, how sad", Hinata wrote a note and stuck it to Sakura's head," Let's go Sasuke she'll text up the answer later."

"As you wish."

The sun was set at a golden dusk as people from clubs began to go home, Sakura was still on the roof and about to come to,"Hmm where am I? Where is Sasuke", she rubbed her forehead and felt a sticky note," What's this", she read the note," It's Sasuke's phone number", she got up and quickly left the school.

It was the next day, Sasuke and Hinata were walking to school, When they came up to a turn in the road," Hinata, Why don't you skip school today and go hang out at the top of Konoha cliff", he hinted. He gave her a slight push to the road," Something is up there waiting for you. Remember don't be afraid to do whatever you need to do to get close", Hinata nodded and went on her way.

Hinata hiked up the mountain just in time to hear Naruto rant, she ducked in the bushes," What made everyone think I was gay? A rumor. Who started the rumor? I don't know. Why do people who know me, think I'm gay? cause they are so fucking retarded. I hate this! I hate everything and everybody", he yelled as loud as he could causing a echo. With every word he said Hinata got closer, the trees and bushes covering over her," This world is so wrong, they believe anything people tell them", tears began to roll down his face,"Who am I to talk, I have done the same thing", he walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Naruto don't do it", Hinata yelled, she jumped out of the bushes and ran to him. The sudden action scared Naruto causing him to step off of the cliff. Hinata barely caught him by his hand," You shouldn't do this it's not worth it. Rethink what your doing."

"Why should I, I don't need this! I rather be dead", he yelled.

"Don't say that, people will miss you", she countered.

"Like who?"

"I would", she yelled,' Did I just say that?'

Hinata's response stunned Naruto,' Even after what I did to her, she would still miss me. It must be a trick', he thought," You mean it?"

"I do, I wouldn't be up here if I didn't, I'd miss you more than anything in the world. That's what you mean to me", she confirmed,' He' too heavy to pull up, I need help', as she thought that something grabbed her by her collar and pulled her and Naruto off the side of the cliff, they landed with Naruto on top of Hinata. Hinata looked up just in time to see a wing flapping away,If he hadn't come sooner this would have been bad', she thought relived.

"Hinata", Naruto cried into her shoulder," Why are you being so nice? All I have done to you is make you hurt. You should have let me fall. You should have let me die."

Hinata rubbed Naruto's head,' Not just yet but that will come in due time', smiled evilly," I could never let that happen Naruto. A Human life is precious, I can't let you throw your life away. If your having a hard time you can always come to me", He got off of Hinata, helped her up, and wiped his tears away," Will you come back to school with me", she held out her hand.

He nodded and they walked down the trail back to school," Step one complete", Sasuke said sitting in a tree with wings sprouted out from his back. He spread out his wings and took flight to the school," Only four more to go."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

'Step one is complete and four more to go. I wonder who will be next', Sasuke thought as he landed on the roof of the school, retracting his wings,' Dog guy might be next or Abusive Uncle. It probably won't Sakura that will take a little longer', Sakura came through the door with a big smile on her face,' Speak of the devil', he ironically thought.

Sakura ran up to Sasuke and gave him a hug," Sasuke did I keep you waiting?"

"It doesn't matter besides for you I'd always wait forever", he hugged back," You never called or texted me your answer. That made me a little worried, I hope the answer is yes."

"The answer will always be yes, Sasuke. I'm sorry to have lead you on to believe I would say no", Sasuke rubbed her back, letting her know that it was alright," Sasuke your hands are so cold."

"Sorry I don't have very good circulation", he explained,' And it might have something to do with me not having a soul. This is going along smoothly. Let see what happens when I do this', he thought," I can't wait to tell Hinata."

"Sasuke I've been meaning to tell you this but I don't think you should hang out with Hinata", Sakura informed," She's a very bad girl and she would only influence you to do bad things with her. She does drugs, smokes and drinks she on a slow boat to killing herself."

'And you're the one sending her on her way with the help of a few others', Sasuke pulled away from the hug," Don't you think you're being a little harsh. She was the first person to talk to me and she seem really nice."

"Sasuke I've known her for really long time, sorry to say she's a slut", Sasuke slightly tensed at the words Sakura said," And she probably using you to get what she want."

'Well she is using me I'll give her that but who's to say I'm not using her either. Sakura is making my anger rocket sky high, I'll have to do something about it and soon.', Sasuke walked towards the door," I won't stop talking to her until she does something that crosses me", he informed,"So let's go to class", Sakura followed behind pissed that her planned didn't work.

Back on the mountain, Hinata and Naruto were walking down the trail,' Sasuke said to skip school today but I don't know what to do. I'm going to have to wing it', Hinata thought," Naruto do you want to skip school with me today?"

"You skip school", he asked slightly surprised," I would have never expected this from you."

"I was planning on it but on my way to school this morning I saw you go up the mountain and followed after, you know the rest", it got awkward after that," Let's forget about that and let just take a day off from school. It will be are our secret vacation", she smiled brightly.

"Yeah our own vacation", Naruto just noticed that they were still holding hand,' Why is her hand so cold', he thought.

"Is something wrong with my hand Naruto?"

He slightly panicked," Oh nothing wrong, just thinking this is the first time I have held your hand", he played off," So where will we go?"

"I was thinking about seeing that move about the snow princess. I can't remember the name of it though", they walked to a nearby movie theater,' Couples get in half price, I can used this to my advantage', she thought. She hugged Naruto's arm, pulling him down a bit," Play along and we won't have to pay full price", she whispered to him.

Naruto was the first to speak to the person working the ticket booth who had shoulder length white hair with a blue tint," One couple", he looked at his name tag," Mizuki."

Mizuki looked at them like they were stupid," Nice try kid but I know you're gay and we don't serve your kind here. I don't want any trouble so leave", he flat out said. Naruto stood there with a look of shock on his face," Don't give me that face. Everyone knows you're gay, don't act so surprised."

"Excuse me sir, I don't think you have the right to say that", Hinata interfered," You don't know anything about him. You're basing stuff off of a rumor you heard. What if I went around telling everyone that your-"

"Let me stop you right there", he said cutting Hinata off," I'm not going to take any lip from the town slut. If you don't leave now, I will be force to call the police. Better be glad I haven't called them earlier, for skipping school."

'He won't get away with this', she thought," Come on, Naruto, we can go somewhere else", she dragged him off far away.

"Where are we going", Naruto asked.

"To the mall they have lots of things we can do there", she answered.

Back at school, Sasuke was sitting in math class bored out of his mind,' Why am I in this class? I literally have no use for math', he thought. Sasuke turned his head towards the door and saw Sakura staring intensely at him,' Well I found the problem as to why I'm in class and why I can't get out by myself', he then turned his head to the window,'I wonder how Hinata is doing?'

Hinata and Naruto where in the arcade playing Tetris," These games are so out dated. They should get new ones and maybe then they would get more business", Naruto concluded," Pac Man, Space Invader, and Donkey Kong, who even plays those anymore", Naruto was to busy ranting to notice Hinata was really focused on a game of Mortal Kombat," I guess Kombat was a good game."

Hinata finally noticed that Naruto was talking," I'm sorry Naruto", she said a little embarrassed," I wasn't really listening."

"It doesn't matter", he changed the subject," Why did you help me back there?"

"The ticket man can't talk to anyone like that. He's a grown man working at a ticket booth, if he were the manager it would be different."

"That's not what I mean. I mean back at the mountain, why did you help me", he explained," I know I haven't been the best person to you but why?"

"It wasn't your time yet and I couldn't stand to see you die. Even after what you've done to me, I think I would miss you too much", she opened her arms up for a hug. Naruto responded with a hug,' Why would I let you die when I could have the satisfaction of doing it myself.'

'The time that I have spent in that school is longer than any eternity I have spent my life in', Sasuke thought leaving the school, only to be stopped by Sakura,' Can I not get through five minutes without seeing her. We've only been together for a few hour and I want to just hide', he put on a happy face," Sakura I'm happy to see you again."

"What are you doing after school?"

"I don't know I might go find Hinata she didn't come to school today."

Sakura pouted," Why not hang out with me today?"

"I have to go give her the work she missed", he lied.

"Alright", she then came up with a great idea," Want to go on a date tomorrow?"

"I have to go to work, sorry", he lied again,' I'm beginning to run out of lies', he thought. Before Sakura could come up with something else, Sasuke pretended to look at his watch," Is it that late already? I better get going", he walked off in a hurry. In his rush he almost didn't noticed that he walked right pass Hinata and Naruto," Hinata how was your day with Naruto", he tried to hide the malice in his voice the best he could.

Hinata picked on very quickly," It went perfectly", she turned to Naruto," I had fun, we should do it again sometime, see you later", she bid farewell.

"Sure thing", Naruto watched as Hinata walked off with Sasuke. He clutched his chest with a pained look on his face,' I don't know why but seeing her go...' he thought.

Sasuke and Hinata went to a secluded area, Sasuke made sure they were alone. He snapped his fingers and a ring of fire surrounded them, transporting them to the black void," From now on If you're not in school I'm not going ever", said right off the bat," I can't take being around that overly clingy whore. I have to act nice to her and it's making me want to kill her", flames burst from behind him, getting bigger and bigger turning the black void into a blazing red void. He ran his hand through his hair," I Have to find a job for tomorrow. It's only been one day and I pretty much I can't handle it. I need a stress reliever."

"I have the perfect something or should I say someone that can help you with that", Hinata said floating over to Sasuke," And he might even be able to get you a job too", she smiled.

Sasuke smirked in response," Really, tell me more."

It was around ten o'clock at night, the moon was full and not a cloud in the sky. Mizuki was walking to his bed by the window," I'm beat after a hard day at work", he yawned.

He crawled into bed and feel fast asleep, the face of a boy with a pony tail and a scar on his face appeared in his mind," Why did you kill me", the man's voice echoed," I thought we were brothers", Mizuki quickly sat up, only to find the he was in the woods. The boy came up behind Mizuki and put a hand on his shoulder, scaring him a bit," Isn't this great, we get to be out here just the three of us, you, me, and Dad. By the way Dad told us to go gather firewood"

"Yeah it's great Iruka", he hesitated a little," Then let's go get that wood", he tried to sound enthusiastic. They went off in search of firewood,' Why do I keep having this dream. I just want to wake up', Mizuki, in anguish and despair, tried his best to wake up before they got to the lake.

"Mizuki can I tell you something", Iruka asked. Mizuki's mind began to fall apart as he knew there was nothing stopping them at this point," You know that Tsubaki girl you in love with."

His face contorted into a smile," Yeah what about her?"

"She gave me a love letter", he blushed," And I accepted it. Please don't be mad", Iruka pleaded.

'Tsubaki meant everything to me. She was one of the few people that I confide to. I can't stand this! It's like that was the only reason she listen to me was to get to my step brother', Mizuki went into a fit of rage.

Mizuki charged at Iruka," Mizuki what are you doing", Mizuki tackled Iruka into the lake and held his head underwater. Iruka struggled to get Mizuki off of him, he succeeded in kicking him in the stomach making double over in pain," Dad! Dad hel-", Mizuki jumped up and put his hands around his neck, bringing him back under the water.

A man with a short ,thin, pointy mustache heard the yelling of his son and ran in that direction. As he got closer he could hear the frantic splashing of water,' Oh no one of the boys must have fell in the water', he thought. When he got to the lake he was stunned to see his step son drowning his son. He was so stunned that he didn't move to run over to the boys until all of the splashing had stopped. He pushed Mizuki off and pulled Iruka to shore," Iruka wake up", he screamed over and over. He tried to give him CPR but he knew it was too late, Iruka had no pulse and was dead," Iruka", he yelled to the sky.

Mizuki was floating, on his back, in the back somewhat unfazed by what happened. Only one thought was echoing through his mind,' He deserved it', Mizuki woke up in a cold sweat. He looked at the clock on the wall," It's three a.m., I needs something to drink", he said with a cracked voice, he didn't bother to turn the light as he walked through the hallway.

* * *

><p>I couldn't think of anything else sorry<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Mizuki was walking to his kitchen,' I swear having that dream is not making anything better I would do anything, anything, to make things right', he bumped his toe against a table,'Shit! I should have turn the lights on', he thought in great pain. He finally got to the kitchen," I need a light on."

"No you don't", a baritone voice boomed out.

Mizuki was scared cause he was suppose to be the only one in the house,"Who said that", he yelled out. There was no answer," I know you're there, speak up", he tried to sound brave. The sound of foot steps were heard coming towards him. Mizuki took a chance and swung out only for his arm to be caught and twisted behind him," Please let me go I'll do what ever you want", he pleaded.

"Whatever I want", the voice considered," You'll be my personal play thing for me and my minions to do anything to", Mizuki couldn't see anything but the voice could see the fear in his eyes. The voice let him go," Let's get started", the voiced clapped his hands and a blinding light flashed.

Mizuki screamed at the sudden bright light hitting his face,"What did you do", he yelled with his hands over his eyes that were squeezed tightly together.

"Look and see for yourself", the voice said. Mizuki uncovered and opened his eyes to see Tsubaki standing in front of him,"T-Tsubaki what are you doing here", Tsubaki sashayed over to him, wearing a backless close-fitting black dress. She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb," I thought you never wanted anything to do with me, have you changed your mind", she nodded pulling him in for a deep kiss. Mizuki, closing his eyes, pulled apart from Tsubaki and put there foreheads together," Oh Tsubaki I've always loved you and our kiss must mean you've always love me to right?"

"You got that right sweet cheeks", a raspy manly voice said. Mizuki's eyes popped opened and saw that he was extremely close to a man with long raven hair, pale white scaly skin, and amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes . He instantly let go of the man and ran away from him," What's the matter I thought you loved me", he yelled at his retreating form," I can change see", the man pull the skin off of his face, showing a woman's face in it's place.

'What happened to Tsubaki? What is this place', Mizuki thought in a terrified panic. He kept running not knowing where he was going, just trying to get away," Help somebody help", he cried out.

"Over here", a woman, with red hair and brown glasses on, called to him. She was standing in a cave that Mizuki ran over to," Follow me that demon won't follow us in here", she said leading him deeper into the cave. She took his hand in her," This is so we don't get lost on the way there by the way my name is Karin."

"Mizuki. How do you know where to hide? What is this place", Mizuki asked.

"I have been here a long time, let's leave it at that, and I'm not exactly sure myself. I saw this bright light then the love of my life was in front of me. It turned out to be Orochimaru the snake demon", Karin explained.

"Did he kiss you?"

"No why", Karin couldn't hear what he was saying due to him mumbling the rest," We are almost there just a little further", they came to a door," We are here why don't you open it", Karin pushed him forward. Before he got his hand to the knob, the door swung open and someone grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him in, and threw him on the ground. He looked back at Karin who had a smile plastered on her face," Try not to have too much fun", her smile turn sinister as she started to wave goodbye. Mizuki tried to rush out the door someone was holding down his legs as the door began to slowly close.

Mizuki had a look of utter disbelief on his face," Aw don't look so sad and here I was so happy to see you again", a familiar raspy voice said. Mizuki was pulled up from the ground and got thrown up in the air," Don't worry I'll catch you Baby", Orochimaru put his hands up to catch him but at the last minute took his hands away, Letting Mizuki fall to the ground," Whoops me and my butter fingers", he played off.

"That could have killed me", Mizuki cried out as he slowly git up from the ground," Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing wrong!"

Orochimaru laughed manically," Don't you know every human has done something wrong at least once in their pathetic life time. You just so happen to cross the wrong person. You're probably thinking ,' Who was it?' Right, well don't worry about that cause soon you'll know", he explained. Two pairs of foot steps coming down stairs was heard," It sounds like he's here better it get ready for the worst eternity."

The two people who were walking down the stairs was Sasuke," I'm glad you found him for me Karin, I appreciate it."

"Anything for you Master", Karin replied.

'I know that voice', Mizuki thought,' That's the voice that brought me here in the first place', Sasuke walked over to Mizuki and delivered a powerful blow to his stomach, sending him flying to the wall. Mizuki bounced off the wall landing on his back," What was th-"

"Silence", Sasuke said, cutting him off," You already know why you're so why do you keeping asking questions about it", he put his foot on Mizuki's stomach, right on his ribs, and slowly pushed his foot on them," But just for you I'll tell you what you agreed on. I let you go and you'll do anything, simple as that", with every word he said pushed further, making Mizuki's ribs break under the weight. Mizuki was having a hard time breathing so Sasuke decided to let up for now. Grasping for air, Mizuki got from under Sasuke's foot," Orochimaru, Karin get him ready", He commanded.

"Yes sir", they said. They pick him up and chained him down to a table," This is wear the real fun begins", Orochimaru stated. He saw the terrified look in Mizuki's eyes," Don't worry, Baby, for eveything we do I'll kiss it better", Mizuki struggled to as hard as he could to get out of his chains," Look Karin He's trying to get out to come to me!"

"I don't think the reason he is trying to get out", Karin explained. Sasuke came over and handed her a pink wig," Do you want me to put it on him", she asked a little confused. Sasuke nodded his head," Why?"

"Don't ever question me", barked at her,' I can't have them knowing that the reason I want him to wear the wig so I can pretend it's Sakura", Sasuke thought. He watched as Karin put the wig on top of Mizuki's head," Now rip his clothes off and sit the table up against the wall", Orochimaru happily ripped Mizuki''s clothes off until he was in his underwear," Please leave his underwear on", Orochimaru gave a look of disappointment, Karin sat the table against the wall. A whip appeared in Sasuke's hand," Before I get I was think I could make this a bit more interesting. Iruka you can come in now."

A circle on the ground glowed and from it a grown version of Iruka emerged," Hello brother", Iruka said cold heartedly, ignoring the wig on Mizuki's head," How is living treating you? I wouldn't know since I'm dead."

"I'm sorry I would do anything to take it back, I swear, I didn't mean to kill you", Mizuki reasoned.

"Oh really remember this thought,' He deserved it', yeah that sounds like you didn't mean to", Iruka said bitterly. He walked up to Mizuki," But you know what the one thing that I liked, after I was dead, that no girl not even Tsubaki would have anything to do with you", He punched Mizuki in the jaw," And also I know have supernatural powers", his hands bursted into flames and pressed them against Mizuki's stomach.

He rubbed his hands all over Mizuki's stomach, enjoying the pained screams coming from his former brother," Iruka, I think he need some water. What do you think", Sasuke asked.

Iruka lifted his hands off of Mizuki,"My sentiments exactly", Sasuke snapped fingers the walls leaked water filling the room.

"You are going to do me the same way I did you", Mizuki asked.

Iruka chuckled a bit," No of course not... I won't be holding you under water", he confirmed. Everyone left out the door which then disappeared, the wall spurted water out like a gazer, and Mizuki was left fearing for his life.

Sitting in Mizuki's kitchen, with the lights on and Mizuki spread across the floor, Hinata sat patiently waiting for Sasuke's return. Hinata looked up and saw Sasuke come from the hall way,"How long is he going to stay like that", she asked, jumping to her feet to greet him.

"Until he can't take anymore but for now I have control over his shell of a body. It looks like I'll be working at the movies for a while", Sasuke grinned. He picked Hinata up, bridle style, and gave her a kiss on the cheek," We should get some sleep we have school tomorrow", he concluded.

The next day it was sunny, Sasuke and Hinata were walking to school,"Hinata", Naruto yelled running from behind," Good Morning! Do you two always walk to school together", he asked.

"Yeah ever since the second day he came to school", Hinata answered," He is one of my best friends now, well my only friend."

"Well now you can add me to the count so that makes two friend now", Naruto said trying to lighten the mood.

As they got closer to school Sasuke saw a pink blur, coming at him, that made his skin crawl," Sasuke", Sakura called out. she got up on her tip toes to give him a kiss only for him to lean out of the way," Is something wrong Sasuki", said trying out her a new pet name.

'Sasuki', everyone questioned in their thoughts,' That is retarded', Naruto thought,' That's sort of cute... I guess', Hinata thought,' Fucking Bitch', Sasuke thought. Sasuke's eye brow was twitching uncontrollably," I... Love the pet name you gave me, almost as much as I love you", he struggled to say.

Sakura squealed as Sasuke awkwardly pulled her into a hug," I knew you would love it!"

After a long and tedious day of school, Hinata walked up to Naruto at the gate of the school," Naruto want to go see that snow movie."

"I don't think we can, remember that guy works there", Naruto reminded.

"Don't worry I think it might be a little different this time around", Hinata hinted, she linked arms with him," Trust me", Naruto nodded his hand then went off to the theater. On their walk there Hinata decided to spark a conversation," So how about that weather", she asked," Pretty interesting I might say."

"Yeah pretty interesting", Naruto chuckled," You're not good at talking to people are you?"

"Well I can always use Naruto as practice", Hinata leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto blushed a deep red," Hey is something wrong do you have a fever", Naruto shook his head and turned away. They had finally got to the theater, to Naruto's surprise Sasuke was working the ticket booth," Two tickets please", Hinata said with a smile," For a couple."

"Certainly ma'am but I think you can get a better deal by going with a employee, 50% off", Sasuke offered.

"That's very generous of you but don't you have to work", Hinata questioned.

"I can get someone to fill in for me. Mizuki fill in for me", Sasuke called out, a seemly lifeless Mizuki came from inside. He nodded and took Sasuke's place," Ready?"

"We haven't payed yet", Hinata reminded.

"I'll get it later."

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke sat down in their seats, in that order. Thirty minutes into the movie Naruto thought,' I going to make a move. I think the 'Yawn' would be good for this one', he yawned and began to stretch his arm over around Hinata's shoulders. He was beat to the punch when Sasuke casually placed his arm around Hinata's shoulders,' He didn't even yawn', Naruto thought in anger.

"Hinata I have to you to the restroom", Sasuke whispered to Hinata getting up.

Hinata waved him off," Me too", Naruto said following after Sasuke. In the restroom Naruto confronted Sasuke," You knew I was going to put my arm around her", he stated.

"yeah, what about it? I was going to too, we are friends you know, she even kisses me on the cheek sometimes", Sasuke said," I wished the stalls would open up I have to piss", he complained.

"Use a urinal instead unless... You have a small penis don't you", Naruto grinned," All your acting hard is just a cover up", he went to the urinal and let everything go," Ahh, look at this it feels so good."

Sensing that Naruto was getting cocky Sasuke decided to explain," I don't want people I don't know looking at my junk that is... gross. I don't need strangers looking at my penis and telling me about it."

Naruto scoffed," Yeah right like that will ever happen", the door to one of the stalls opened and a boy with pale white skin and short black hair stood there. He walked over to Naruto's Urinal and stared at him," Can I help you", Naruto asked feeling uneasy.

"Yes, my name is Sai... and you have a small penis", he said bluntly.

"You could have not timed that any sooner", Sasuke said placing his hand on Sai's shoulder," I don't know who you are but you're okay in my book."

* * *

><p>I haven't decided if I want to make Orochimaru metrosexual or homosexual. Sai can be Sai<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't Own anything

When Sasuke and Naruto left to go to the restroom, Ino came from across the theater and sat next to Hinata," Hyuuge ass, what are you doing here with Sasuke, you know that he belongs to Sakura", she reminded," Just wait until I tell Sakura, she is going to kick your ass!"

"Ino I came here with Naruto, not Sasuke, he just so happened to be working here. He got us in here for half the price and came along to watch the movie too", Hinata explained," There is no need to bring Saukra into this. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to watch the movie."

She turn her head back to the screen," Don't ignore me", Ino said pulling Hinata's hair," The only way you can get me not to tell Sakura is if you get Sasuke for me", Hinata whimpered a yes," Good get him to show up at my house at ten tonight, got it", Hinata nodded and Ino released her," Good."

Ino got up and returned back to her seat, right before Sasuke and Naruto came back, just when the movie was about to be over," What took so long? The movie is almost over", Hinata questioned.

"I'll tell you the rest later but I made a new friend", Sasuke informed. He took notice that Hinata hair was out of place," What happened to your hair", he whispered.

"I'll tell you later."

Outside of the Theater Hinata and Sasuke said their goodbyes to Naruto and went walking in the opposite direction," So what happened", Sasuke asked.

"It was Ino she wants you to come to her house at ten tonight, I think she wants to have sex with you, she said that she would tell Sakura that you were at the movies with me if you didn't go", Hinata explained," But I really don't care, let's focus on Ino for a sec, tell me about her", she smiled evilly.

"Ino, a blonde bimbo who actually manipulates thing to her advantage, to say the least she was using you from the beginning. The typical new girl at school who everyone thought was the sweetest thing in the world that was actually out to get everyone; Ino was actually the one who put Sakura against you. She saw how close you two were and wanted something like that but didn't want to share. There's not that much I can tell about, she was one of the minor characters in your life but had a big enough presence that she barely got in", Sasuke explained.

"So she's disposable", Hinata wondered," You know what to do."

Ino was sitting on her couch waiting for Sasuke,' What am I think, like Sasuke would really come over just because Hyuuge ass told him to', she thought. The doorbell rung," Who is it", she yelled out.

"It's me, Sasuke, Hinata told me to come here for some reason", Sasuke said through the door.

Ino gasped, fixed her hair a bit, and hurried to the door," Hey there Handsome, Why don't you come in", she said opening the door. Sasuke walked in,' Hyuuge ass came through after all' she thought," Go sit on the couch and I'll bring us some snacks and drinks", she said over flowing with excitement.

"Alright", Sasuke said going to the couch,' This will be easier than expected', he thought. Ino came back with drinks, and snacks, and sat down by Sasuke," You're such a good host" he said rubbing Ino's arm.

Ino giggled a bit," Oh Sasuke", she said scooting closer to him," So what to know why I asked for you to come over", she said playing with Sasuke's hair.

"I'm not sure what you asked me to come over for but I do know what I'll be doing later", he said leaning in closer to her, pushing her back.

Ino, thinking he was going to kiss her, let him," So this means Sakura means nothing to you anymore."

Sasuke slowly put his hands around Ino's neck," She never meant anything to begin with", he smirked," Because I'll always love Hinata", Sasuke saw that Ino was having a hard time breathing," And she told me what happened at the movies and I couldn't just sit back and let you get away with it", Ino struggled to get out of his grasp, she succeeded when rolled over onto the floor on top of Sasuke,' And she calls Hinata fat', he thought clenching his stomach.

"What the hell, Sasuke, I'm going to get the police to come arrest you, and Hinata for sending you here", Ino said getting to the door as fast as she could. When she tried to open the door she pulled the knob off," This can't be happening", she said staring at the knob in disbelief.

"Oh but it is and I'm here to give back what you owe", Sasuke said getting off the floor," Why would Hinata get arrested for doing something you told her to do but it doesn't matter since you're not going to make it to the police", he chuckled. Ino ran upstairs to hide," It fine if you hide but you're only prolonging your death", he yelled.

Ino, in here room, panicked to find her phone,' Where is it? Where is it', she thought. She finally found it and called the police," Hello, is this the police station", she frantically asked,' No this is Sasuke, what is your emergency', the phone answered. Ino screamed and hung up the phone,' How did he do that? Maybe I can call someone to come help me', she dialed Sakura's Number," Hello, Sakura I need you to call or get the police, Sasuke is trying to kill me", she yelled,' I wouldn't say trying but I am going to kill you. Now you have one more phone call you can make and this time I won't be the one to pick up this time', after that he hung up. Ino thought of one person who could help her so she quickly dials a number," Um…hey Hinata", Hinata was confused,' How did you get my number', she asked," That doesn't matter come over to my house I need your help", Ino waited for answer,' Okay', with that one word, Ino's spirit lifted," Thank you so much", she hung up.

'Good job calling Hinata I'm sure she'll be lots of help', Sasuke said walking away from the door.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short, I usually like to make the chapters in this story at least 2k words long and sorry took so long but I was in the hospital.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything

It had been a few weeks since that night at Ino's house, a few days after she was declared missing, and almost everyone was still in a buzz about it. Naruto, who has gotten even closer to Hinata, was wondering why Hinata had not shown any reaction to Ino's situation," Hinata did you care about Ino at all?"

Hinata was at Naruto's house, in his room, doing homework with him," That's not a question on the homework, is it? What number are you on?"

"Hinata", Naruto said in a tone that showed he wasn't playing.

"In a way I did. You could say I loved her to death", Hinata gave a smile at what she said and thought back to what happened.

After Hinata got the phone call from Ino she got up from a park bench and went to her house. When she came up to the door Sasuke opened it," Nice of you to make it, want a welcome kiss", he asked. Hinata got on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek," Next time, how about one on the lips."

"Now, Sasuke, you know you can't cheat on your girlfriend, Sakura", Hinata warned in a playful tone. Sasuke made a grumpy face," Anyway how are we going to do this?"

"I was thinking about doing the same thing that I did with Mizuki, but doing the same thing all the time can be boring, but know that I think about I know exactly what to do. I want you to go upstairs and bring her down here", he said pushing her towards the stairs.

Ino, who was curled up under a blanket in her closet, was hoping for any miracle to happen so that she could live to see the next day. When she heard her door open she began shaking uncontrollably," Ino are you in here", Hinata asked. Ino let out a relieved sigh a she came out of the closet," Oh there you are."

"That doesn't matter", Ino said quickly," We have to get out of here! We are not safe here", she screamed," Sasuke he- he's crazy he wants to kill me. We have to tell the police."

"I think you're imaging things", Hinata said trying her best to calm Ino," Sasuke is like one of the nicest guys around."

"Only to you Hinata, he's nice because he wants be with you."

Hinata giggled," Alright Ino let's say that he did, then why would he want to kill you?"

"That's what I want to know!"

'Heh, you know what you did', Hinata thought," Come on let's go see Sasuke so he can explain this."

Hinata let Ino lead the way down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Sasuke was standing there waiting for them," Hinata walk in front of me", Ino demanded turning around to face Hinata.

Hinata looked over to Sasuke to see him mouthing the plan. She nodded her head," Sorry Ino, but it seems there have been a slight change in plan", she then pushed Ino's shoulder causing to fall backwards.

As she was falling Ino had a look of shock as she saw the smile spread across Hinata. When she felt she hit the floor everything went black," So pushing her down was your big plan", She heard Hinata say.

"Just part one of it anyway", she heard Sasuke," Just wait, Ino wake up", he said.

The words 'wake up' resounded through her mind until the tone of it became more feminine," Wake up, wake up, I said wake up Ino", Ino jumped up to see she was in school sleeping at a desk," Ino come on school's over and I want to leave", Sakura complained.

'Was it just a dream", Ino thought feeling the back of her head,' But it felt so real', Sakura hit in the back of the head," Are you the reason my head hurts", she asked still confused.

"Yeah, now let's go! I don't ever remember you being this slow to get out of school. I want go see my super-hot boyfriend, Sasuke, and his hag of friend, Hinata", Sakura said disappointingly," Why does he still hang out with her when he has me."

Outside of school Sasuke and Hinata were discussing the plan while waiting for 'Naruto', Ino, and 'Saukra' to appear," So this is a dream world that you made in the time it took me to go up and come back down the stairs."

"I know my powers are greater than anyone else's so this was child's play to me. Anyway this is what's happening, everyone here is not who they say they are. They're demons disguised as that person, except for Ino. Her mine was transferred to the mind of a one and here's the fun part, anything that happens to this Ino will happen to the unconscious Ino we left on the couch", Sasuke explained.

Just as he finished 'Naruto' came with a giant smile on his face," Hey Hinata", he exclaim,"…Sasuke", he said a little less enthusiastically.

'Wow he got him to a tee', they both thought," Naruto want to come to a party tonight? It's open invite", Sasuke asked," It will be at the old abandoned warehouse far behind the two big tree, Hinata will be there."

"A party you say", Sakura said coming from out of nowhere with Ino walking behind," What time is this party", she asked forcing herself in between Hinata and Sasuke," I would love to go with you Sasuke."

'I still don't like this Sakura or this other one', Sasuke thought forcing a smile on his face," I'd love to go with too, Sakura. Tell everyone you know it's tonight and bring beer."

Naruto and Sakura nodded walking away to tell everyone they knew. Ino slowly began to walk away," And we can't wait for you to come too, Ino", Hinata commented. Ino quickly walked away as she saw Hinata smile the same as in her dream. Later that night the warehouse was filled colorful strobe light and hardcore techno music. Everyone was enjoying themselves dancing with their glow sticks being covered in the fog of the smoke machine. Hinata and Sasuke standing in the office of warehouse watching over everyone," This turned out better than I thought it would."

"Naruto said that he got most of these people to come, you shouldn't underestimate him", Sasuke said," I'm going to be giving you the power to start anytime you want. All you have to do is snap your fingers."

"All I have to do is snap my fingers that almost seem to easy", Hinata said looking at her fingers," I'll wait until later. I wouldn't want to end the first party I've ever been to so early."

Back to where Naruto and Hinata were studying, after Naruto had asked Hinata about Ino they have been quietly studying,' Alright Uzumaki, you got her to come to your house and Sasuke isn't here to block. It is go time', Naruto thought as he looked at Hinata. He got up to go sit closer to Hinata," Can you help me with this problem?"

Unknown to Hinata, Naruto was very close to her, so the minute that she would turn and look at him he would kiss her. Sasuke just so happened to be at the door when saw Naruto leaning in closer,' Like I'm going to let that happen', he thought. As Hinata turned her head everything went in slow motion. Sasuke rushed to Hinata, pulled the collar of her shirt, making fall on her back,' I got her out of the way in time', he thought triumphantly. As Sasuke was focused on his victory he didn't notice that Naruto had kept leaning in for the kiss until his lips made contact with his lip.

'Oh my God', Naruto heard Hinata say,' She must be head over heels for me now', he thought until he opened his eyes. He let out the loudest scream," The fuck are you doing man", he yelled jumping back.

"Right now…I am experience lots of mental trauma…that will last for eternities", Sasuke answered slowly curling into a ball.


End file.
